


One Touch Is Enough...

by fems



Series: Touched [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Virus, Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, Touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Sam jumped Jack in the locker room and he hauled her off to the infirmary? When did they change her into scrubs, who did it and how were they able to do it when she was so out of control by the time they got her strapped to a gurney? Prequel of sorts for CoBT but can stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is linked to my other fic, [Consequences of Being Touched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296038/chapters/474139), and could be considered a prequel, yet I would suggest reading the other fic first (if you want, it’s not necessary). Some paragraphs of this story appear in the other fic as I wrote them simultaneously for CoBT’s dream sequences. It had been my intention to publish this a few weeks after CoBT’s completion but forgot about it until I came across it today.

**Level 25, Stargate Command,  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs  
March, 1997**

Patting his face dry with the towel, Jack winced as he inadvertently touched the cut above his eye. It felt like the skin was starting to pull after his shower. He gingerly touched it with his finger, making sure the butterfly bandages from the new doc were still there and grimaced.

Trying to ignore the cut, he focused on getting dressed, glancing at the towel in his hand. One lousy towel wasn’t enough to dry all of him, but at least he’d been able to dry his lower body and get his BDU pants on already. His hair was done too and though he’d quickly toweled off his chest it wasn’t completely dry yet. The towel on the other hand was pretty much soaked, so he tossed it in his locker and grabbed his black long sleeve.

His head snapped to his right when the door to his locker slammed shut and it took him a moment to process his second-in-command was leaning against the lockers… “Carter!” Jack quickly donned his shirt. “Sorry, didn’t know you were in here,” he mumbled, frowning. She shouldn’t be in here, since it was still the men’s locker room. Last he heard Daniel was helping her take some readings from the gate. He himself had decided to get cleaned up because half an hour before the debriefing wasn’t enough as it had been the women’s turn for the locker room.

All of a sudden, she pushed against his shoulder, the momentum turning him towards her. Startled by the behavior – and attire – of his normally by-the-book 2IC, he racked his brain to try and find a reason for her behavior. He wondered if he should ask her what was wrong or reprimand her fo–

His brain short-circuited when suddenly her hands were in his nape, her nails scratching his neck and she pulled him towards her, her mouth pressed against his. “Mmmph!” It took him a few seconds to realize this was wrong on so many levels, his hands already moving to cup the back of her head. Instead, he moved them helplessly in the air until he pushed her away. “Carter, wait! What the hell is going on?”

Her hand still clutched in his shirt, Sam didn’t bother tearing her eyes away from his deliciously sculpted lips. “I want you,” she curtly informed him, her hand back on his nape to pull him close and her other arm grabbing his shoulder from behind, to keep him in place. She pressed her soft body against his hard planes, reveling in his silent strength.

Her soft lips molded against his, despite her aggression. “Why?” Jack mumbled in wonder as her tongue traced the contours of his mouth. _God, that feels good_ , his befuddled mind thought. “I mean no,” he protested, pushing her away as he once again realized this was totally out of character for her. Yeah, she was hot but she was also a junior officer, his _2IC_ , who didn’t only have an impressive record but also a spotless one. “Carter, this is a little out of line,” he scolded, trying to use his badass colonel-glare at her. She simply stared at him with those blue eyes and dilated pupils. “Don’t you-”

Grabbing his shirt with both hands, Sam groaned and threw him on the bench next to her.

“-think? Ah!” He uttered, the breath leaving his lungs as his back impacted with the wooden bench. Before he could do anything else, Carter straddled him.

“You want me?” She asked as she leaned forward, her dog tags almost hitting him in the face. Moving her hips, she ground against him and kissed him.

“No,” Jack replied weakly, his voice muffled by her mouth on his, as his body betrayed him and moved against her. “No, not like this,” he tried to convince her. Him. Both of them. Pushing her away, he scowled at her. “For crying out loud-” the rest of his words were cut off as Carter kissed him again and he couldn’t help himself but respond for a few moments. Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her away. “Carter! What’s gotten into you?”

Ignoring his questions, Sam captured his lips again. He couldn’t lie to her; she could tell he was enjoying this. That he wanted her as much as she wanted him! Covering his body with hers, she pressed herself against him, wanting to make him hers.

 _Fuck!_  He couldn’t withstand much more if she kept this up, he was only human for crying out loud! Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over, slamming her body onto the ground. She groaned her protest; either because he changed positions and took lead or because of the impact, he wasn’t sure.

Nevertheless, she kept rubbing herself against him and he was enjoying it far too much. “It’s about time you saw a doctor, Doctor,” he told her, trying to remain professional as those mesmerizing blue orbs looked at him, almost pleading with him.

Jack tried to ignore them – her – but he couldn’t help himself as she lay back and rocked her hips against his. The movement exposed the slender column of her neck and he quickly pressed his lips against the alabaster skin to taste her, before pulling her up off the floor. “C’mon Carter,” he urged her as he hauled her up by her arms, holding her wrists tightly in one hand, keeping them pressed against his chest to immobilize her.

She kept moving her hips against his; it was the only part of her body she could freely move with his strong arms around her. Her breath was coming in short pants and her cheeks were burning, her senses all too aware of his presence. “I want you,” she murmured breathily, reaching up on her toes.

He quickly evaded her mouth and looked around the locker room for some help. There had been plenty of men around when he came out of the showers, surely one of them could give them a hand with his captain? Jack groaned when she nuzzled his neck, her tongue darting out and he felt a surge of arousal go through his body at the electric contact. Keeping his hold on her, he dragged her out of the locker room and into the corridor.

This could not be happening… he’d been in lust with her since that first briefing last month and constantly had to remind himself that she was his 2IC and that it was _wrong_ all the time those first few missions. She had proven to be capable, more capable than he’d expected a captain – and scientist – to be and he’d finally started to see her as one of the guys, his 2IC.

Then the mission to P3X-595 had happened and she’d started taking off- _No, not going there!_ But he’d remained in control of his urges and thought everything would be okay if he just thought of her as Captain and Carter. Then they’d met the Shavadai and she’d been wearing that blue dress that made her _Samantha_. Christ, not thinking about that right now! “Carter,” he barked as she tried to rub herself against him.

His body still reacted the same to her presence since that first meeting but now that she was so… scantily clad with that sweet little tank top number showing off her taut stomach and lean waist, it was even worse. God, how he wanted her. Just take her, but he couldn’t! It was wrong on so many levels and damn, he had to get her to the infirmary.

“You want me,” Sam stated, knowing he did. Why was he resisting? He was hers, she just had to claim him, mark him as hers. The others weren’t worthy of him. All she could think about was him, how much she wanted him. The other men paled in comparison, he was the true leader; the most capable and attractive. She bit the tanned skin of his neck, licking the wound afterwards. “Want you.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, tearing himself away from that delicious mouth of hers. Her eyes, her entire face, lit up and he quickly pulled on her wrists as he bent through his knees, realizing what he’d just said. “No, we’re leaving Carter,” he mumbled, lifting her upper body over his shoulder and rising with her in a fireman’s carry over his frame.

“Yes,” she replied, fire burning inside of her as arousal coursed through her veins. They needed to leave, before the other men would challenge his leadership. His hand snuck around the back of her knee to grab her left wrist, which was hanging over his shoulder and she reveled in the touch of his rough fingers around the delicate flesh.

Jack tugged the hem of his shirt down with his free hand and looked around the corridor. It was deserted. Great, just what he needed. Groaning, he moved quickly, his thumb subconsciously tracing lazy figures on Carter’s soft wrist. He felt her pulse race as they proceeded down the corridor.

Still no one in sight, which wasn’t too strange considering Johnson and Carter were both acting weird so there were probably more affected people. Yet he’d expected some of the SFs to be around here… he jerked when he felt something against his upper arm, before realizing it was Carter’s tongue. Damn it! “Carter, stop it,” he growled, ignoring the itch he felt in his nape. She’d scratched him with her short, but apparently sharp nails earlier and now her lithe body was practically draped over his shoulders. He couldn’t scratch the itch, it would be too tempting to scratch _hers_!

“I want you,” she murmured, licking the skin that was showing through the tear in his sleeve. “Take me, Sir.”

Clenching his fingers around her wrist he froze in the middle of the corridor. Her whispered plea was almost too much, especially when she moved her hips as well. The movement allowing her tiny top to ride up even higher and he could feel the warm skin of her stomach against his neck. He felt her grinding herself against his shoulder and immediately grabbed her left wrist with his free hand to still her hips with the other.

Too late did he realize where he was placing his hand. She moaned, rubbing herself even harder and he flexed his fingers in response, the tips digging into her BDU-covered six. “Damn you,” he cursed. In one smooth move he had her back on her two feet and glared at her.

Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him flush against her, her hips grinding against his. “Want you,” she told him, her eyes darting around the corridor for her quarters. She’d come from them, before feeling the need to find him, touch him. He was in the locker room, she knew that, and it wasn’t that far from her quarters. But now the arousal was clouding her mind, her senses filling with his proximity and his scent as she tried to inhale deeply to clear her head.

Jack tried to pull her off him, his fingers digging into the soft and warm skin of her waist. It was like her hands were everywhere, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, trying to keep himself under control as her short nails dug into his back and her other hand grabbed his six, making sure he couldn’t move as she ground against him. Logically, he knew he could overpower her; though she was already level three advanced, he was level IV and had been working in black ops for years. But he didn’t want to hurt her – much – and her supple body felt _so_ good pressed against him.

Splaying his fingers over her skin, he felt her muscles tense under his palms and her nails dug even deeper into his back. The feeling elicited a small frisson of pleasure in him. “Carter,” he groaned, his nose still buried in the crook of her neck. She had showered earlier and though there was a faint scent of a nondescript shower gel, her pure Carter-scent was invading his nostrils. The natural scent and warmth of her skin arousing him even further. Reining in his desires, he moved his hands up and straightened her top, trying to cover as much of her bare skin with it as possible.

“Let go of me,” he ordered, trying to push her away. When it was obvious she wouldn’t obey and simply kept nuzzling and biting his neck, he grabbed her hips roughly and backed her into the wall next to him.

The air left Sam's lungs on impact, the back of her head painfully connecting with the wall. She winced, biting her lower lip. “Ow,” she moaned, tightening the grip her fingers had on his shirt. Her heartbeat quickened as he stepped closer, his chest pressing against her aching breasts to keep her in place. His body was like a looming presence casting a shadow over her much smaller figure when he straightened to his full height. The fingers of his left hand dug almost painfully in her side as his right roughly grabbed her chin, tipping her head back – her head hitting the wall again – so he could look at her with narrowed eyes.

He saw her wince as her head bumped against the wall but this time she didn’t utter a word nor did she move. Her eyes widened though, as he came closer and those delicious pink lips of hers parted, her breathing becoming shallow. Jack's eyes roamed her face, lingering on her lips as her tongue peeked out to wet them and he had to restrain himself, his muscles tensing. He leaned in without volition, drawn in by her mesmerizing eyes and the promise of her swollen lips.

Her pupils were dilated, only a small dark blue ring was left of her iris and emotions were flashing through them. Lust, hunger, need, desperation, desire, determination… fear. He vaguely realized his size and strength intimidated her now that he was in control, that she was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as a slow, predatory grin formed on his handsome face. His eyes were dark in the dim lighting, almost black and it made him look… feral and dangerous. Involuntarily she pressed her back flat against the wall, his grip on her tightening. She gasped and could taste him on her tongue as their breaths mingled due to their closeness. “Sir,” she whispered in a hoarse tone.

Inhaling deeply, Jack briefly closed his eyes, trying to focus on the situation at hand. His thoughts were jumbled though and Carter’s presence was overwhelming to his senses. Her scent, the feel of her arms, the softness of her skin under his hand… he flexed his fingers experimentally and she nearly jumped. Jack smirked, his other hand releasing her chin to slide down her throat.

Her eyes were wide, staring at him slightly apprehensive and he felt her swallow hard under his fingers. Following her delicate collarbone, his eyes dropped to her heaving chest. Her full breasts were pressing against his chest, the hard nipples brushing his torso on every breath. All he could think about was yanking off her clothes and taking her, right there in the corridor!

Fuck, no! He couldn’t, it was _wrong_! Shaking his head to clear his befuddled mind, he placed one hand next to her head against the wall and pushed himself off. “Crap,” he muttered absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck, instantly regretting moving away from her as the loss of her warm body registered. He was _this_ close to giving in, the self-control he prided himself on almost completely gone and all he could think about was making her his. What the hell was wrong with him?

Now that he wasn’t keeping her in place, she moved off the wall. Silently stalking towards him, she still wanted him despite his rough treatment of her. It was insane, he was dangerous and stronger than she was, but she _needed_ him. She ached for his touch, for his lips. They were alone, no one to interrupt them and no other woman to claim him. She’d seen him first, dammit!  

She’d fight anyone who’d try to lay a claim on him! “Want you,” she whispered, cautiously taking a few more steps towards him. It had been a bad idea to throw herself at him here now that the shock had worn off. She had to take precautions because he could tear her to pieces if he wanted. Rip her in half with those strong arms if he let go of his precious control.

Fisting his hands, Jack tried to keep a clear head. Something was wrong, Carter was like a wild animal and it was extremely out of character. Sure, he wanted to fuck her since day one and there had been some flirting, but she wasn’t seriously interested in him. He was older, way less intelligent and her _commanding officer_ for crying out loud! Ignoring his throbbing hard-on, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm. “You’re coming with me,” he growled.

“Yes!” She agreed as he yanked her with him, moving through the corridors. “I need you, Sir,” Sam purred, her smaller hand closing around his wrist.

Whipping his head around he immediately noticed the desire and lust were back in her eyes. “To the infirmary, for crying out loud,” he hissed through gritted teeth, pulling on her arm.

Sam clenched her jaw, standing her ground. “No,” she replied, pulling back. The male nurses would separate them, might even challenge him or try to take her! And all the females would offer themselves to him. He was hers!

“Captain,” Jack hissed in a low, threatening tone. Before she could react, he moved forward and ducked, throwing her over his shoulder and started towards the elevator again. A bit more uncomfortable than his previous hold on her but safer as he had his arm wrapped around the back of her thighs to keep her in place. At least she couldn’t wiggle her legs or hips now.

Hanging upside down, she briefly admired his rear and squirmed in his arms, testing his hold on her. “Sir,” she protested as the blood rushed to her head. Moving her bare feet, she brushed them against him. “You want me,” she said smugly, holding herself up with her hands resting on his lower back and pressing her heel against the evidence of his arousal. When the need to find him had overcome her, she’d still been clearheaded enough to remove her boots so she could tread lightly and take him by surprise. Sam gnawed her lip, letting one of her hands slide lower to squeeze his ass and moved her hips against his shoulder.

Momentarily distracted, he tightened his hold on her legs and pushed her feet away from his tented BDU pants. “God dammit Carter,” he huffed, moving one hand up to still her hips. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand was caressing her sweet six and she moaned low and loudly. A shiver of desire ran through him at the sound, making him wonder why he was refusing her again. He scratched his neck with his free hand, moving his head to the side. His face pressing against her hip, he nuzzled the fabric of her BDU pants.

Sam used his distraction as an opportunity and with a sudden move she made him lose his balance and landed safely on the floor. Before he could react, she pounced on him, throwing her weight against his chest. “Mine,” she growled, her hands fisting his shirt and pushing him against the nearest wall. She was not letting another woman get her claws on him; he was hers, damn it! He might be strong, but he was still holding back and she could easily hold up her own with her newfound strength and determination. Somewhere in the back of her head she realized what she was doing was wrong, but her need for him was too big.

Jack let her slam him into the wall, bracing himself for the impact. Silently wondering how far his little captain would go. Hers? He wasn’t too sure about that… yet. Her eyes were bright, desire and lust burning in them and he found himself wondering what they would look like if he would make her _his_ , thrust inside of her to claim her. With a quick move that belied his earlier inattentiveness, he grabbed the back of her head, his fingers threading through the blond strands and pulled her lips against his. She gasped and he used that as his entry, thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth. His other hand grabbed her hips, pulling them against him before swiveling them on their feet.

Finding herself with her back against the wall again, Sam held her own, tugging on his hair as she dueled with his tongue. He was hers! She let out a low moan as he thrust his hips and ground herself against his pressing erection. One hand trailed down his back, clutching his tight rear to press herself more firmly against him. “I want you,” she managed to say between kisses.

His lips were devouring hers, tugging, nipping and licking and she kept coming back for more. Her lips followed his, trying to thrust her tongue back into his mouth as he pulled back and sucking on the muscle when he claimed hers. He finally pulled back as something kept nagging at him, telling him he shouldn’t be doing this. But he _wanted_ to do this, do her.

Panting, he looked down at her. Her lips were swollen and glistening in the dim light, her tongue peeking out to lick at them. Moving his hand from the back of her head to cup her jaw, he traced the bottom lip with his thumb. Brushed against it, pulled on it and touched the pink tip of her tongue as he pushed it between her lips. “You want me, Carter?”

“Yes Sir,” she replied breathlessly. She reveled in his reaction; the hand that had found its way to her ass tightening, his hips pressing against the apex of her thighs and his thumb smearing her saliva over her lips. His hold on her only allowed minimal movement of her hips, but she still ground against him. Her tongue darting out to taste his thumb as her eyes held his. “I _need_ you.”

Jack smirked, feeling powerful with her quivering body in his arms. He could take her right here and she wouldn’t object. He wanted to, but he shouldn’t, he knew that. But why not? She was offering herself to him and he’d be damned if he sent her off to the infirmary only for her to throw herself at someone with less scruples.

“Need me?” He questioned, enjoying taunting her a bit, pleased with her reactions to him. She was so… responsive. Leaning forward, he brushed her ear with his lips. Darting out his tongue out to follow its contours, he bit the lobe. “You couldn’t handle me, Carter.”


	2. Chapter Two

Angered, Sam grasped the short strands of his hair and pulled his head back. She wanted to hit him for his insult, wipe that smug smile of his handsome features. If she would though, he’d put her in her place. It was why he was the leader, the true alpha male with his subtle strength, confidence and assertiveness.

Her heated glare did nothing to diminish the arousal coursing through his veins, especially when an angry flush came over her features. She was quite attractive, well built, young, and feisty yet knew her place – Jack needed to have her. Claim her, mark her as his. It had been clear from the start that she belonged to him and everyone knew she was his – he just hadn’t laid his claim yet. Maybe she was right; perhaps it was time to show the world to whom she belonged. He wouldn’t let another man touch her. She was his woman and no one else's! Tightening the grip he had on her golden locks, he canted her head before slanting his mouth over hers.

She whimpered as his mouth roughly covered her own, his lips almost a bruising force against her sensitive ones. He nipped, pulled and even bit her bottom lip until she allowed him access with a soft moan. Teeth clashing in their haste to claim the other’s mouth, their tongues dueling for dominance. Neither was willing to break their connection – admit defeat and surrender – both trying to breathe through their noses as their lips and tongues moved against each other. Their breath coming out in soft huffs and he growled against her lips as he pressed her further into the wall with the weight of his body. Clutching to him, she wanted to feel more of him – his hard planes crushing her softer curves as he ground against her. They broke the kiss simultaneously, both panting with the need for air.

Sam moved restlessly against him as he inserted his leg between hers, pressing against her center. She mewed softly when she felt his wet lips against her neck and he increased the pressure of his thigh. Grinding her hips in slow circles, she grabbed his head with both hands. “I want you,” she said through gritted teeth, turning her hip inwards to bump against his arousal. “I know you want me.” Her head fell back as he roughly grabbed one of her thighs and pulled it up, making her lean on him as he inserted his leg between hers. Still panting softly as she tried to get her breathing under control, Sam increased the movements of her hips, needing more friction as her core was overheating with lust, desire and passion boiling in her tensed body.

Jack held on to her knee, resting it on his hip and turning into her. Rubbing himself against her raised thigh as his own leg between hers kept her pressed against the wall. He let his forehead drop to her shoulder, both of them picking up the pace to increase the sweet friction their clothed bodies provided.

It was wrong, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what they were doing was wrong. With a low growl, he pulled back as he tried to resist the pull she had on him. He could feel her heated center pressing against his thigh, even through the flimsy fabric of her BDU pants and it fueled his need – but also the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him something was wrong. Realization slowly dawned on him as he breathed in the scent of her, his lips and teeth nipping on the soft, freckled skin of her shoulders.  He muttered something under his breath and reached for her leg. With a swift move, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist obediently.

“More, please,” she begged in a whisper, throwing her arms around his shoulders to keep herself up as his hands moved under her ass. Moving one hand back, she brushed against the wall behind her, searching and after a few seconds she found what she was looking for. “Here,” Sam breathed, digging the nails of her other hand in the back of his neck.

A feral grin appeared on Jack’s face as he tore his eyes away from the woman in his arms. Her heaving chest was nearly on eye level and those taut peaks were simply begging for his touch. “Yes,” he grinned, taking two steps to the side and kicking the door there open with his foot. It was wrong to play with her in the halls where everyone could see them, where he would be vulnerable to an attack and no one but him could lay eyes on her! No, he realized they needed privacy and these former quarters would be good enough.

After the door slammed against the wall, he stepped through the door opening with her still wrapped around him and kicked the door shut behind him. The room was empty with only a dresser and a bed with a bare mattress, pillow and woolen blanket on it, but he only needed a cursory glance to ensure they were alone before slamming Carter into the wall. His lips caught hers again as he shifted her weight in his arms, grinding his lower body against her. She moved her hips in sync, the added movement increasing the friction. He felt like he was on fire, his need for her almost consuming him. With a low groan, he broke the kiss and placed her on her two feet. Turning to his right he gave the dresser a well-aimed kick, the action placing the object in front of the door so no one could bother them.

 _Alone at last!_ Sam flattened herself against the wall, her breathing ragged from arousal and the surge of adrenaline coursing through her body at her male’s display of strength. His body was lean and not overly muscled, belying the power he seemed to exude when threatened or hunting; his prowess adding to his natural leadership. He allured the opposite sex with his sex appeal – his _amativeness_. All of it combined with them being alone in a small, enclosed space enticed her to take action. Soon, he would be hers…

“ _Samantha_ ,” he let her name roll of his tongue, tasting it – Jack decided he liked the way it sounded. She was quite a sight in her skimpy top and BDU pants, with her hair all tousled and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her heaving chest, flushed skin and darkened blue eyes feeding his own arousal. His eyes roamed her lithe body, from the locks on her head to the glossy toenails of her bare feet.

There was such need on her young face; a need that was rivaled by his own but as always his was masked through years of experience. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but now that they were here he would take what she’d offer – take _her_. In her naivety she thought she could handle him and he would so enjoy showing her how wrong she was. He’d make her beg, plead and cry before truly claiming her. Reaching out, he grasped her chin and tipped her head back.

Her pulse was racing as he touched her, came closer until their bodies were once more flush against each other. She could see the predatory gleam in his eyes as their breaths mingled and she shivered involuntary. In her desire to have him, she’d thrown caution to the wind and now they were alone… unexpectedly, she felt a boost of confidence as his fingers moved down her throat, over her pulse point. His proximity was intoxicating and the rough feel of his fingertips against her soft and smooth skin a delicious contrast.

Moving her hips experimentally as his mouth latched onto her neck, she reveled in the feeling of him hard against her. It was obvious he wanted her and knowing that made her feel powerful and feminine. “Sir, I want you,” she murmured, her head rolling back as his tongue traced patterns on her shoulder and one of his hands rested on her hips, ensuring she’d stay in pace while the other slowly slid down her collar bone.

Roughly nipping at her pulse point, Jack smirked against her neck when she whimpered. He hadn’t bitten so rough he’d marred the alabaster skin – yet. The taste of her skin briefly made him wonder if the rest of her tasted this good when, suddenly, she slipped her hand between them and covered the bulge in his pants. He growled but his helpless body thrust against it, his arousal already threatening to overtake him. But he couldn’t allow himself to lose absolute control.

Sam moaned approval as she moved her hand over him. He was apparently every inch the alpha male she had imagined him to be, her own body immediately reacted to this train of thought and she could feel herself get even wetter. She was throbbing with need and he was toying with her! If he wasn’t going to take the lead, she would and as it seemed, he was helpless in her hands! The thought alone turned her on even more, her hips starting to move against him, her hand trapped between their bodies, her eyes fluttering shut as she focused on the feel of him.

Her skilled hand was caressing him through his pants, exerting pressure in all the right places. The zipper digging into his trapped erection only added to the sweet friction when she flicked her wrist and the pressure was gone as the zipper gave way. It was becoming too much for him and he pushed her hand away before he’d blow and it would all be over. No, he would be the one to break _her_ and give her what she so obviously needed – from him and him alone. If she wanted to be his, he’d make sure she’d never forget it. His one hand had started to knead her breast roughly, the hard nipple poking into his palm as he weighed the firm flesh in his hand. Increasing the pressure, she mewed as the rest of her body reacted too. Jack smirked before his mouth claimed hers again. His other hand moved lower down her body and in a flash, he unzipped her pants.

She startled when his hand slid in her pants and his fingers brushed against the cotton of her panties. “Colonel,” she gasped, her hands grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

“I can smell you,” he growled against her neck as he took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose. His fingers slipped under the fabric and encountered a small patch of soft curls before he felt her smooth, heated skin. “So wet,” he mumbled, finding her slick with her juices.

Sam arched into his touch as the pads of his fingers stroked her, brushed over her sensitive skin before spreading her moisture around. She moved her hips and suddenly, he pressed on her clit making her jump.

Jack thrust one of his fingers inside of her, thrilled by the little gasp coming out of her sweet little mouth. She was hot and wet around his digit and so tight despite being slick already. It pleased him that she obviously hadn’t been with another man recently, the thought of her with someone else infuriating him. With a low growl, he shoved another finger in her tight opening, enjoying the feel of her muscles fighting the intrusion. He brought his other hand up to push her back against the wall. His fingers kept thrusting inside of her, eliciting soft mews from her while his other hand swiftly pulled up her top.

Momentarily tangled with her arms in the tank top Sam whimpered when he pushed his fingers back inside. He kept probing her with those long digits as her muscles continued to tense around him. His palm pressing against her sensitive bundle of nerves making her release a low moan as her hips ground against him. “Sir,” she moaned, biting her lip when his fingers slid out of her. Then they were back, thrusting, pulling and twisting. Her legs quivered as he continued the assault on her body. Stroking, pressing, retreating and pushing until she whimpered. She felt her juices slid out of her, down her thighs as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

Using his nails he scraped her sensitive skin. Dragging over the soft tissue until she bucked against his hand. Then he twisted his fingers inside of her as his thumb played with her clit. Jack reveled in the soft little sounds she emitted; they aroused him until he was almost painfully hard. Cupping one of her breasts with his other hand, he squeezed it roughly, before flicking the hard nipple. She gasped in response, making him smirk. He pinched the nipple as he bit down in her shoulder, her inner muscles contracting around his fingers. She was dripping all over him, her arousal penetrating his nostrils and he couldn’t get enough of her.

 Jack slipped his fingers out of her and used them to pull her BDU pants and panties down her long, well-toned legs. Releasing her bra-covered breast, he used both hands to grab her hips and turn her around, facing the wall. He pushed his knee in between her bare legs, making sure to step on the pants around her ankles with his foot to keep her in place. Pulling her back against his chest he tasted the skin on her shoulders and neck as his hands roamed her naked skin, learning the curves of her body. “So sweet, Samantha,” he rumbled with his lips pressed against the nape of her neck.

With her eyes closed, Sam let her weight rest against him and on his thigh while his rough palms slid down her sides, over her hips and down her legs. Her own hands pressed against the cool wall, a sharp contrast with the heat surging through her body. She knew she’d been close to the edge moments before and restlessly moved her hips, urging him to continue the assault on her body. Obviously he wasn’t going to allow her control but if his teasing was any indication of his mating skills, she wasn’t about to complain.

“Sir.” She sighed when one of his hands slowly slid up her inner thigh while the other rested on her waist, its fingers digging into her flesh. “Please,” Sam moaned lowly as she rubbed herself on his leg, the rough fabric creating a delicious friction with her heat. Her body shuddered involuntarily as he nipped on her earlobe, his hot breath hitting her ear as he breathed out. The zipper of his pants chafing the swell of her ass as he ground himself against her, making her wish he was as naked as her and stop playing with her.

Allowing her the small satisfaction Jack pulled her down harder on his thigh. He could feel her heat and wetness through the fabric and growled low in his throat as he continued to rub himself against her rear. Her soft skin and the almost chafing sensation of the zipper against his erection only fueled his arousal, even though the pleasure was bordering on pain.

His nimble fingers quickly slid up the rest of her thigh to explore her folds once more. Finding another sweet spot Jack pressed hard making her buck. He smirked and nuzzled the hair in the nape of her neck as his fingers slowly traced her opening before plunging in. Spreading them while deeply imbedded inside her made her writhe in his hold, soft little squeaks coming out of her mouth as he twisted his fingers, rubbing and pulling on her sensitive flesh.

Slowly slipping them out her he gave her a moment of respite as she panted, her body still shuddering in his arms. His own needs were starting to get to him though and he reached up to grab her breast with one hand while the other remained nestled between her legs. She gasped his honorific as he rubbed her nipple, her breathing still erratic but her hips moving against him. Getting impatient as his own flesh throbbed Jack used his torso and hip to push her almost flat against the wall.

Sam’s breathing hitched when he moved against her and she could barely brace herself with her hands. His weight against her back – his manhood pressing against the globes of her ass – and the wall against her front left her no room to wiggle. “Colonel, please,” she moaned, trying to entice him by rolling her hips and pushing back against him as she rested her cheek against the cold wall.

Without preamble, he tweaked and pulled on her nipple and two of his fingers dove back inside her, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion, the stretch almost too much at once. “Ow,” she gasped, trying to ease the almost burning of her inner muscles his actions caused by opening her legs further – but it was to no avail with her pants still around her ankles.

Using more force than necessary he thrust his fingers inside of her, before slipping out and repeating the motion over and over. Her little pants turned into squeaks again as Jack rested his forehead against her temple, his ragged breath hitting her ear on every exhale and he could feel the shudder it elicited in her body. Watching her face as he picked up the pace of his fingers he knew she was close to exploding in his arms, her internal muscles already clamping down on him.

Jack twisted her pebbled nipple roughly and shoved an extra finger inside her tightness, while using his thumb to scrape over her sensitive clit. She cried out, her nose scrunching up and she convulsed around his fingers as she climaxed, her juices flowing out of her, dripping down his hand and her thighs.

She clamped her thighs together but he wouldn’t let her. His fingers continued to move inside of her as she came down from her high. Pressing her face harder against the cold surface Sam tried to calm herself. This was what she’d wanted, desire in the pit of her stomach, coursing through her veins like wildfire, her body burning for his touch.

To be his, to claim him for herself – but not like this, she’d wanted him to come inside of her. She whimpered as he continued the rough ministrations, trying to get out of his hold as it became painful but he wouldn’t let her. Instead, he moved impossibly closer to her, his breath hitting her face as she tried to relax her inner muscles, to stop fighting his probing fingers.

“Samantha,” Jack sneered softly as she sniffled, trying to get away from him as the euphoric feeling of her orgasm faded. “I thought you wanted to play with the big boys.”

Angered by his taunt she tried to push herself of the wall to turn around. But she couldn’t move her feet with her pants still around her ankles and his foot resting on them. “I still want you,” she admitted, despite the rough treatment he’d just given her. All she could think about was claiming him, pleasuring him. “You still want me,” Sam added smugly, pushing her rear back against his groin.

“You’re out of your league, Samantha,” he replied, darting out his tongue to lick her cheek.  She was right though, he still wanted her. The pressure in his cock almost painful as all his blood seemed to rush south. Her inner muscles tried to stop him as he finally slipped his fingers from her and then she clamped her thighs together, and he let his hand rest on her inner thigh, softly stroking the smooth flesh. “I told you you couldn’t handle me,” Jack added, pinching her nipple to emphasize his words. He had to put her in her place for she was not the one who decided to whom he belonged – nor to whom she belonged herself.

 


	3. Chapter Three

As the leader all those choices were his and he had to show her he was still in control, even if he was close to losing it now with her mostly naked body pressed up against him. Glancing at her face, he could tell she was trying to look at him over her shoulder. Bringing up his hand, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, smearing her own juices on her cheek with the movement. He leaned into her and pressed his nose against her temple, inhaling. Her scent was intoxicating to him. Darting out his tongue again he licked her cheek, tasting her on his tongue. "Such a shame, you taste so sweet," he murmured, licking her remaining juices from his fingers.

Sam moaned softly, her eyes fluttering as his tongue moved over her skin. Then, he backed off and she almost stumbled backwards when his body was no longer there to support her. Startled, she turned around as best she could. He was going to leave her?

No! He was hers, damn it! Kicking off her pants, she was finally free to move and when he groaned as he exerted pressure on the bulge in his loosened pants, she made her move and lunged forward. Literally jumping him, she waited for him to lose his balance and stumbled to the floor with him. "Mine," she growled, straddling his hips.

Surprised at her brazenness Jack didn't fight her. Wondering what his female was planning and if the glint in her eyes was any indication… He groaned when she ground her hips, the pressure of her weight on his still-trapped cock exquisite. As he opened his eyes again, his breathing coming a little faster, the minx moved down his body and pulled his pants off. "Samantha…" he said in a warning.

"You're mine," she repeated, hooking her fingers behind the waistband of his boxers and pulling it down his muscled legs, not caring about her nails raking down his slightly hairy skin.

He hissed as her nails broke his skin at some places and suddenly the cool air hit his throbbing erection as it was freed from its confines. He'd hoped his little female would take his challenge and his eyes darkened in anticipation as she looked down on him. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Jack quickly discarded his shirt and waited for her eyes to finish their onceover of his naked body. He smirked as she visibly and audibly gulped, her eyes lingering on his manhood.

Not planning on giving her a way out, he reached for her delectable body as he sat up. Considering the barricade in front of the door and their physiques he knew she wouldn't stand a chance of escape as he would be on her before she'd be out of the room. He could simply press her down on the dresser and take her before she'd be able to flee. But that's not how he wanted her.

If he wanted it to be quick and her passive there were plenty of females on the other levels who he could take. As was his right in his position. He wanted her submissive but active – and it certainly wouldn't be over soon… no, he'd make sure of that. Besides, unless the other males had a death wish, they wouldn't lay a finger on her as his scent was all over her from his body being pressed up against her, covering her. Now, he just needed to claim her completely, mark her body as his territory.

Sam felt a little intimidated by the powerful male body in front her –  _underneath_ her – but she had him exactly where she wanted him. And this time, he wouldn't resist her and no one was around to disturb them. Tearing her eyes away from his impressive manhood, she recognized the challenge in his eyes.

He was still toying with her… but she would prove to him that she could take him, that she was worthy of him. She moved up his legs to straddle his waist once more when he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her against his chest – his erection pressed between them. His hold on her was strong, his fingers exerting enough pressure to mark her skin and his breathing harsh against her ear.

"Samantha," Jack drawled her name, moving one hand down to cup her rear while the other held her head, forcing her to stay in this position and look at him. Her eyes flashed with understanding and beside the lust and desire that threatened to cloud those blue orbs there was some fear there as well.

She wiggled in his hold, only succeeding in rubbing her aching breasts against his chest and pressing herself against his thigh. "Sir," she gasped, she wasn't going to back out now. Suddenly, his lips roughly covered hers, his teeth nipping on them before he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss was feverish, rekindling the fire in her body. More than that, it was primal the way his tongue was practically mating with hers as she resisted his domination.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and smirked at her dazed expression and swollen, glistening lips. He wrapped his arm tighter around her, releasing her head to move his other hand down her body until his fingers found the wetness between her legs. Pressing down on the little bundle of nerves made her moan, her hips jerking and her juices started flowing again.

Jack briefly dipped two fingers in her opening, her muscles still resisting against the intrusion despite her obvious arousal. It pleased him, knowing how tight she'd be when he'd stretch her with his throbbing manhood. He was larger than average, something he prided himself on.

The quick movements of his fingers made her feel lightheaded; her head dropped back on her shoulder as her hips moved, grinding herself on his hand. His touches were becoming bolder, scraping nails, pressing and she choked back a sob when he pinched her sensitive tissues.

Slowly opening her eyes Sam realized it was now or never when his smoldering black coals were looking straight at her. Gnawing her lip she pressed against his chest trying to create more room for herself. One hand reached lower until she grasped his manhood. He was bigger than she was used to and his rough fingers had already proven that it had been quite a while for her, she wasn't used to the intrusion anymore – certainly not from this size.

Jack hissed when her hand touched him, his hips nearly bucking at the contact. He was already so close, his pre-cum already glistening on the head but he steeled himself, knowing what he had in mind for her… With his hand he grasped the head while she held the base and he brushed his thumb over the slit, gathering the pre-cum. He reached up and smeared it on her swollen lips, before kissing her mouth, groaning at the taste of himself mixed with her saliva.

"Samantha," he mumbled her name against her lips. "You still think you can handle me," his whisper sounded more like a statement than a question. Grabbing her hips he pulled her down, his eyes fluttering when she guided him through her folds, the sensations making him grit his teeth to maintain control.

"Ohh," she moaned as his cock slid through her folds, the head bumping against her clit which almost felt like jolts of electricity shooting down to her core. Licking her lips Sam could still taste him and she swallowed hard before taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, relax her muscles.

She still had one free hand and used it to push forcefully against his chest until he was horizontal on the floor again. His eyes were taunting her, daring her… almost mocking her. She knew she was more than ready; his foreplay had already made her come once despite its roughness and she was still so wet for him. The natural scent of his skin was now mixing with the scent of sex and it was an intoxicating combination. Breathing in his smell, she let her head fall back and guided his manhood into her opening.

His entire body tensed as he breached her opening and his fingers dug even further into her hips. He knew they'd be bruised come morning and he liked it, even using his nails when she sank a bit further on him. "Gah," he hissed through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching to keep control as her hot wet tightness surrounded him. She was going extremely slow, her muscles continuously fighting him as she tried to take more of him. Needing more Jack reached up and tore off the last offending piece of clothing covering her. Her now-bared breasts swayed with his aggressive move and he grabbed one, covering it with his palm. Both nipples were rock hard and she moaned at the contact, halting her lowering on him.

"Samantha," he groaned her name as he squinted at her. Flicking the nipple, he heard her gasp and felt her tighten around him. His eyes slowly took in her form as she straddled him; her eyes wide, little pants coming from her swollen lips, a flush over her features down to the swell of her full breasts. His tanned skin a stark contrast to her alabaster one as his hand continued to knead her mound, toying with the nipple as he lowered his gaze to her flat stomach, the muscles rippling every time he tweaked the little nub down to the trimmed blond curls between her legs. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his cock sliding into her and used his hand on her hip to urge her to take more of him in.

Understanding what he wanted Sam lowered herself even more. But he was big and it had been so long… her muscles fluttered around him as he throbbed inside of her. Seeing what she did to him, his flushed face and clenched jaw made her feel powerful and in control. Experimentally, she twisted her hips and he hissed, his nails digging into her flesh.

He thrust into her slightly and she squeaked, clamping down her thighs as he moved. " _All_ of me, Samantha," he groaned. Releasing her breast, Jack grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her down on him as he flexed his ass and thrust up.

She cried out as he pushed himself inside of her, bracing herself on his chest with her hands. It was too much, he was in so deep… he'd bumped her cervix and lodged behind it and her muscles quivered, burning from the sensations.

Dropping his head to the carpet Jack relished the feeling of being surrounded by her completely. Her body was still fighting him, but it felt extremely good and so tight. Swatting her ass he glanced up at her naked body. "Move," he ordered, pulling her off him a bit, until only the head was still inside her. The cool air hit his heated flesh as he slid out of her like pins down his spine.

Before Sam could do anything, he pulled her off and then down again. Thrust up in her all over again, the intrusion stretching her beyond her limits as she slammed down on his pelvis. She yelped but before her muscles could adjust, accommodate to his size, he pulled her off again. And down. The friction as he slid in and out of her was maddening. Her clit brushed against him on each down pull and she never quite adjusted to his size.

"Sir!" She gasped, digging her nails in his chest, trying to slow him down. Instead, he held her up, thrusting into her shallowly before sliding out completely only to breach her opening again. She shuddered under the attack, her nerves on fire as he slid in and out. Every now and then slipping through her folds and brushing her clit, before dragging back and thrusting in again.

The sensations were driving him mad; she was so tight and wet around him. Her body hot for him and her folds very slick. Jack pulled her down on him again, pushing himself into her heat and enjoying the little yelp coming from her as he sat up, changing the angle. He squeezed her breasts and pulled on her nipples, making her tighten even further around him in response. Bending down he grazed the two nipples before grabbing her hair. "Samantha," he waited until she opened her eyes, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as she continued to contract and throb around him in protest. "Ride me," he ordered, nipping her lips before lying back down.

His hands were on her hips again, guiding her up and down his shaft and she briefly realized she'd never been in control of him as he continued to thrust inside her. Rocking her hips on him she set a rhythm in sync with his and leaned on him for support.

Jack watched as his little minx rode him, her breasts bouncing and swaying, her body moving up and down. Watching himself slide in and out of her tight body. A sheen of sweat broke out on her skin and he quickened the pace, forcing her to follow him. She was getting closer, he could feel it. His own release was clawing at his spine, but he kept fending it off. Not yet, he wasn't quite done yet… "Faster," he urged her, watching her as she worked herself into exhaustion.

Sam was getting tired, her muscles aching for release as she slid a hand down her stomach. But he swatted her hand away when she reached her clit and pulled both her wrists behind her back. She faltered for a moment until she rested her hands behind her on his thighs, his hands mercilessly continuing to pull her down on him, hard. She needed more than simple friction and her nerves were on fire, her release coiling low in her belly as she rode him hard.

Sensing she was tiring he grabbed her breast and toyed with her nipple while at the same time his other hand pressed down on her clit. Both tweaking, pinching and twisting had her trashing on him, her inner muscles tightening as she cried her release and her body slumped forward.

He caught her as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart, her orgasm had been powerful. Waves were still wrecking her body and she could still feel him hard inside her, throbbing with need. "Sir…"

With a grunt, Jack rose up and wrapped his arms around her. Within seconds, she was on her back on the floor with him even deeper lodged inside her. She gasped her surprise and he thrust experimentally, making her squeak and clamp her thighs around him.

"You're mine," he panted from exertion, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, which he took it as an opportunity to insert his tongue in her sweet little mouth. Dueling with her tongue his arm slid under her leg with her knee resting in the crook of his elbow. Using his new position he released her mouth and opened her leg further, pushing it up and out, his hand grabbing her waist.

Sam writhed on the floor, her joints protesting against his hold. "I can't…"

"You can," he snapped, pushing her knee up even higher and thrusting into her, until he was completely inside of her. She tried to fight the intrusion and he welcomed the fluttering muscles around him, like an erotic massage. Grasping her wrists with his other hands, he pinned them above her head, stretching her body out underneath him. Using the last bit of his strength he pulled out of her and plunged back in, setting a quick pace to drive himself to completion.

Within moments he felt the familiar tingle down his spine as the pressure increased and his hips started jerking against her. "Mine!" Jack growled, slamming into her tight body and making her whimper at the force. "Mine, Samantha," he hissed, finally emptying himself inside of her and claiming her with his seed.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam had trouble getting her breathing under control after the frenzied coupling, her chest still heaving as her mate’s frame covered her. His body was heavy, making it even more difficult for her lungs to fill with air as his weight pushed her flat against the cold hard floor.

Both their bodies had been slick with sweat but now she was starting to get cold. Her arms were still held above her head and her legs wrapped around his hips to accommodate him, all of which made her position even more uncomfortable but she daren’t push him off her in fear of angering him. Her male was strong and while she now belonged to him he could still reject her if she got out of line with him. Besides, she liked having him close enough to smell him and hear his heartbeat.

Jack stirred, a languid feeling in his limbs after his powerful climax and yet there was still a pleasant buzz, some kind of tension coursing through him now that he had finally laid claim on his woman. His senses were filled with her as he lay atop of her, his head resting on her soft chest.

Opening his eyes he was confronted with her creamy skin and as he lifted his head slightly, his hair matted against her skin, he saw her perfect breasts. They were round and firm, tipped with taut nipples of the same color as her lovely lips. His gaze was drawn to her mouth and as he looked up he realized he was still holding her hands and released her.

She moaned softly, her blue eyes locked on his brown ones as they both lowered their arms. He pushed himself up with one hand while the other went to her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her parted lips in a possessive manner and the way her breathing sped up even more and her warm breath hit his finger went straight to his groin. Her nails raked over his back and Jack growled low in his throat and pressed his body against hers in response.

His hair was softer than Sam had expected as she ran her hand through it. A bit damp from his sweat too, just like the skin on his back from all the exertion of their mating. She wasn’t sure how far he would allow her exploration but since she had come to him, seduced him, offered herself to him and allowed him to take her she let her hands roam freely over his tanned skin, appreciating the toned muscles underneath the surface.

Her breath hitched when his fingers trailed her jaw and skimmed down her throat, the rough calluses gliding over her skin adding to the sensual touch. His eyes were dark when she looked into them and a roguish grin was on his handsome features as his own gaze dropped lower before his hand followed. The back of his fingers brushed over her the skin of her sensitive breast, eliciting a shudder at the contact.

She let her head fall back against the floor as he started kneading her breasts before moving his nimble fingers to her nipples. “Sir,” she gasped as his mouth came into play. The feeling of his lips on her and his teeth nibbling her skin spurred her on, her hands sliding into his hair to hold his head. “Want you.” She moaned, her hips bucking off the floor when his teasing tongue found her nipples and her desires reignited even though she was still feeling a bit sore. It had been a while since she’d had a mate and even longer since she’d had such a strong and experienced alpha male, after all.

Jack raised himself higher, supporting on both arms now and grunted at the effort and the sensation of the cold concrete floor. This couldn’t be comfortable for his Samantha, he thought to himself as he looked down at her delicious curves. Her skin had already started to cool down and he couldn’t have his mate lying on the bare floor.

Her blue eyes opened slowly, almost questioningly, and they looked even bluer in her passion and flushed features. He nipped the soft alabaster skin of her throat and licked his way up. Her head lolled to the side, giving him more room which he gladly took, nuzzling her ear and hair. The short strands teased his nose and lips before he pulled away, catching her lips hastily one more time.

She watched him curiously as cold air hit her skin when he got up. She thought she’d been getting cold before but now that his warm body wasn’t touching hers anymore the shivers really set in. It didn’t stop her from admiring his long frame, sparse chest hairs and the small trail of hair going from his navel to his impressive manhood.

Heat rushed to her cheeks at the sight of him and she licked her suddenly dry lips when she noticed he was getting aroused again as well. The muscles on his tanned back became more pronounced as he walked over to the old bed and grabbed the mattress on it.

He looked at her over his shoulder and grunted something, which she immediately understood to mean she had to roll aside. So she did and then he pulled the mattress onto the floor. Its dusty pillow fell on the cold floor as well but was ignored as her mate threw the woolen blanket haphazardly on the mattress.

Jack watched as Samantha clambered onto the mattress, admiring the graceful movements of her long limbs. She was _his_ and his alone. He wouldn’t share her with anyone. He wouldn’t have to because she knew to whom she belonged. Her body was already covered in his markings and she had his seed inside of her.

Now he would just have to make sure she wouldn’t be tempted or taken by another male. He could best protect her in here. There was only one way in and the door was barricaded so he would have the upper hand if someone would try to take her away from him.

Keeping her safe also meant taking care of her, hence the blanket against the cold and the mattress for the comfort. He would search for food later, once he had made sure she wouldn’t be leaving him. Once she was too spent to even think about moving anywhere…

His eyes went back to Samantha, roaming over her body as she lay there. He could tell she wanted him from the look in her eyes yet she also seemed a bit anxious, intimidated perhaps. Smirking, he took the few steps he needed to reach the mattress and lowered himself on it near her feet.

Sam's breathing sped up when his fingers wrapped around her ankles and, flashing a feral grin, pulled on them roughly. She groaned as she slid over the woolen blanket, the sensation a bit burning yet slightly pleasurable. It heightened her skin’s sensitivity, she noticed when his calloused hands slid up her legs.

He adored her toned limbs, seemingly endless as his palms slid over the skin. Cupping the hollows of her knees he settled more comfortably on the mattress and parted her legs further to settle her feet on either side of him. Tightening his grip he pulled her even closer with a quick jerk of his arms.

The soft catch of her breath pleased him when she otherwise remained passive, her heated gaze looking at him expectantly. Holding her gaze he slowly lowered himself until his head rested above her left knee. Slowly, his tongue darted out to lick her skin. Goose bumps appeared on her flesh, seducing him to continue tasting her.

She pushed her head back into the mattress when he started licking his way up her thighs, teasing her with unexpected nips and his hot tongue as he cleaned her skin. By the time he reached the top she was panting, daring him with her eyes to continue as his own darted between her and her exposed flesh.

“Samantha,” he moaned, inhaling her scent. Her skin had tasted like the rest of her, her sweat and even their mixed juices but she smelled even more deliciously. His little minx was clearly challenging him, unabashedly letting her knees fall open and exposing herself to him.

“God,” she whimpered, her breath hitching as his mouth touched her overheated flesh. His tongue freely explored her folds, licking and cleaning her. Tasting her and himself on her as the tip of his tongue slipped inside of her, making her buck.

Jack grinned as she eagerly pushed herself against him, uncaring of how she was rubbing herself in his face while holding him in place with a hand in his hair. His mate was such an eager little thing, he thought to himself as he started nipping her sensitive flesh.

“Sir!” His hands on her hips and stomach kept her tightly in place as he tortured her with his teeth, tongue and lips but she was already too highly strung from his previous caresses and ministrations. Suddenly, heat flushed her and she pushed her head deeply into the mattress, screwed up her eyes as her release tore through her.

He smirked against the soft skin of her inner thigh as she clamped her legs shut upon her climax, enjoying the lingering taste of her on his tongue and the scent of her arousal. Slowly, he pulled on her thighs to get free and sat back on his heels, watching her flushed face as she lay there panting and moaning, with small shudders running through her body.

Sam had barely recovered when she felt him move, her eyes fluttering open to see what he was up to when his hands were suddenly on her hips. She gasped in shock when he easily flipped her on her stomach and loomed over her.

His hard planes resting on her body, the weight comfortable and familiar. She could smell him, his natural scent and the smell of sex was hanging in the enclosed space. He moved, one of his hands planted firmly next to her head and she tried to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Suddenly, his other hand pressed on the back of her neck, keeping her in place.  

Understanding, she remained still, wondering what was going to happen. She could still feel his presence, his slightly hairy legs straddling hers. His calloused hands moved over her skin, slowly, sensuously. Closing her eyes, Sam moaned her approval as he kneaded the muscles. 

Jack spread his fingers spread wide, brushing her sides as his thumbs followed the delicate bumps of her fragile spine. He leaned forward, nuzzling the nape of her neck. Her shoulders were dusted with small freckles and he needed to taste them all. Taste all of her, mark the small dots as his – like the rest of her body. She belonged to him; they both knew it and it thrilled him that she was now here, writhing underneath him.  

He sat back on his knees straddling her, watching the pale expanse of her back. Following the curvature of her spine with his fingers, starting at her exposed neck until he reached her pelvis. The skin was soft underneath his rough hands, his movements eliciting small shudders from her body.  

Splaying both hands his fingers reached her sides and he moved them back up to her shoulders, feeling the fine sheen of sweat that had formed on her now-rapidly cooling skin. “Mine,” he whispered, making sure to touch every inch of skin as she continued to control her breathing, still coming down from her high.  

“You are mine, Samantha,” he muttered, smirking as his warm breath hitting her ear made her shiver. Scooting back on his knees, he bit back a moan as his erection slid over the swell of her ass and nestled against her inner thigh. He grabbed her wrists, squeezing them and pressing them into the mattress to let her know she had to keep her hands in place.  

Then his figure cast a shadow over her as he placed his hands near her head to support himself. He leaned over her to nuzzle her hair, cheek and jaw line before moving back to her ear. 

Sam felt his nose brushing through her hair, his lips kissing her neck and shoulders. His tongue came into play, his fingers, mouth and tongue tracing her spine. His breath washing over her heated skin and she tried to move, but he wouldn't let her. "No," he hissed against her skin. His hands moved up her sides, brushing her breasts teasingly. "Mine," he said, breathing the words into her ear. 

Jack lowered himself further over her, his chest almost touching her freckled back and his hipbone resting against her ass. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled, licked, kissed and nipped his way down her body, all the while muttering “mine” against her skin. He sunk his teeth in the rounded globes of her ass while holding her hips in place with his hands, making her yelp and buck her hips as he marked her. 

He let go of her and sat up, grinning at his work. Letting his hands rub over his marks, before kneading the flesh with his strong fingers. “All mine,” he proclaimed again, slipping his fingers between the two cheeks as he touched her intimately.  

She wriggled, the bare mattress more comfortable than the floor but she wanted to feel more of him, see more of him. But he wouldn't let her, his hands again pressing on her back. "Mine, Samantha," his voice was like silk but the possessiveness sounded through loud and clear as he slipped his fingers between her legs. She clamped down on his hands against the touch, still sore from earlier and shocked at how easily his touch aroused her again. 

He chuckled low in his throat, more a rumble vibrating throughout his chest. The chest he was pressing against her back as he covered her body with his. "Mine alone," he licked her ear as he slipped his hand underneath her to caress her breast and toy with her nipple. Those were still sensitive from his earlier attentions too.  

“Say it,” he growled as he continued his journey, his fingertips slowly dragging over her sensitive flesh, touching and probing until she squirmed.  

“I’m yo-” Sam moaned, biting her lip as her face turned into the blanket. “Yoursss,” she finished, when he teased her opening. She shivered when his other hand pressed harder between her legs and suddenly desire flared up again inside her.  

“You belong to me,” Jack murmured, slowly spreading her legs with his free hand. “Only me, Samantha.”

Pushing herself up a bit on her elbows, she nodded as she felt him move over her thighs, his manhood slipping through her folds unexpectedly. “Yes ss-Sir,” she murmured, dropping her head. 

He was rubbing his cock through her folds and she shuddered at the sensations as he pressed against her opening and then dragged it up. One rough hand grabbed her thigh, pulling it up to make more room and then his fingers thrust inside her, while she felt his throbbing flesh against the swell of her ass. His fingers twisted and pulled inside her and he pinched her nipple hard, making her whimper at the double sensations.

Little pleasurable jolts of electricity skittered down her spine, a tingling sensation spreading out through her legs and torso as her core temperature rose. Close, Sam pushed back against his fingers, eager for her release. “Want you,” she said hoarsely.

Jack growled at her plea, wanting nothing more than to pull her up and take her but he couldn’t. Not yet. He was the one in charge and he decided when he took her. She had to learn it and also know he could tease her until she broke without giving into his own desires.

Within moments she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her as his hand continued to move inside of her. She felt her juices drip out of her, over his fingers as tears of frustration slipped down her cheeks. She wanted _him_ , not his fingers! “Please,” she begged, writhing in his hold. The blanket was rough against her sensitive skin, her breasts and nipples especially but she barely had time to register it when suddenly his hand was gone and replaced by his throbbing erection.

No longer able to withstand the attraction of her sweet body he plunged inside of her, gasping at the wetness and feel of her around him. She jerked forward at the impact and he quickly pulled her back on his cock, not wanting to lose an inch of her heat. He growled as he pushed himself completely inside of her, enjoying the tensing of her inner muscles even as she tried to quell her body’s resistance against him.

With one hand on her hip, he slid the other up to her neck. Bending forward, his chest came in contact with her smooth back as he continued his thrusts in her sweet body. Grasping her neck, he slid his other hand under her belly, his eager fingers finding her wet folds, slick with her juices. “Up,” he grunted through clenched teeth as he pulled on her neck.  

She gasped at the sensations, her head leaning back on his shoulder as he kept up his steady rhythm with both of them upright. His fingers teased her sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips jerking in response as he grasped a full breast. He was roughly kneading the mount, catching its hard, rosy nipple between his fingers and squeezed. “Oh!” Sam yelped, her inner muscles contracting around, she was so close.

Flexing his back muscles, he pumped up into her body, picking up the pace. The soft little whimpers and squeaks she elicited fueling his need to completely mark her. Rolling her nipple between his fingertips, he squeezed and twisted it, even pulled on it until she jerked.

Nuzzling her neck he did it again, copying the movements to her clit until she was writhing in his hold. Suddenly she exploded around him, releasing a keening cry as she climaxed, her muscles squeezing and pulling on him. He continued his ministrations, too worked up and hard to come as well and bit down in her shoulder until he tasted blood on his tongue, his rhythm not faltering until she slumped in his arms and he pushed her down onto the mattress again.

Jack was aching for his release, to claim her with his seed once more but he wanted her as an active participant and forced himself to remain still, barely still inside of her. They were good together. He could have and take any woman he wanted but this one – his mate – she was feisty, young and beautiful but also strong and receptive to his attentions.

He was in complete control now and she acknowledged that, submitted to him as she tried to remain passive under his hands. They stopped when he reached her hips, his fingers digging into the already-marred flesh that bore his marks and his thumbs pressing into the small dimples on her lower back. “Up,” he growled under his breath as he lifted her easily.

She obeyed him, pulling in her legs to position herself on all fours with some effort. He smirked, his hands sliding down lower, moving over her side to her abdomen and between her legs. She was soaking wet for him from her climax and her sensitive flesh was slick as he explored her folds with his fingers. He heard her whimper and she moved a bit, wiggling her ass. Taking it as an invitation, he straightened on his knees and grabbed her hips before he plunged deeper inside of her. 

Everything was happening so fast, it was all a blur and he was only aware of her tight hot flesh surrounding him. Her inner muscles were still contracting around him as he thrust in and out of her, slowly losing control as she whimpered, cried out and moaned. Every time he slammed into her wetness, she moved up the mattress. Growling, he grabbed her hips harder, keeping her in place for his delicious assault. 

Suddenly his control was gone, his pace quickening as she went over the edge. Her inner muscles rippling around him, trying to milk him for everything he was worth. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more; he’d waited too long and now he was so hard it was painful and he needed to come inside of her.

Her body was so warm and tight as he continued to thrust into her, her fluttering muscles trying to pull him in. Grunting with effort, he slid his hand up her back, her warm skin already cooling under the sheen of sweat. He pushed down between her shoulder blades, his fingers wrapping around her neck to push her down on the woolen blanket. 

Her cry was muffled by the fabric as he held her hips up with his other hand. The slight change in angle allowed him to reach even deeper inside of her. Growling, he pulled out of her, the cool air hitting his hard cock, a sharp contrast with her warmth. “Stay,” he ordered gruffly, pushing her down for emphasis before reaching for her hips again. He repositioned her hips and legs somewhat, all the while keeping an eye on her blond head. She was obeying him, as she should, her arms pillowing her face with her ass in the air. 

He looked down between them, his flesh dark with need, throbbing and glistening with her juices so different from her alabaster skin and her wet flesh. “Mine,” he mumbled, his nails digging into her hips as he thrust back inside her and pulled her back against him at the same time. She squeaked at the sudden assault, her muscles tightening before she relaxed around him. “Mine, Samantha,” he whispered, pulling out of her and thrusting back inside, his eyes watching as he drove himself into her body. 

She mumbled something of a reply, but he couldn’t understand it because of the blanket and the blood coursing through his veins nearly deafening to him as he was caught up in sensations. His rhythm started faltering as his hips jerked, his release clawing at his spine…


	5. The End

  
Teal'c silently moved through the corridors of Stargate Command, the strange Tau'ri projectile stun weapon in his hands. He felt more at ease with his staff weapon but he had sworn his allegiance to the Tau'ri and unlike the Goa'uld or his fellow Jaffa they appeared to value the lives of everyone. Even those that turned on their own.

Something had occurred today, causing the Tau'ri to behave erratically and rather primitive. Doctor Fraiser had theorized it was some kind of disease affecting certain individuals but was still awaiting more results.

In the meantime he had offered his help in tracking down affected individuals and bringing them to the infirmary so they could be looked after and taken care of without endangering the rest of the personnel.

His staff weapon was too lethal to use in defense and instead he had been given one of the projectile weapons O'Neill and Captain Carter used on missions, just without the lethal ammunition.

Now the weapon's effect was non-lethal, much like the zat'nik'tels he used to have before becoming a shol'va, and would result in the Tau'ri losing consciousness. Together with some of the unaffected Tau'ri he had patrolled the corridors and taken care of several fighting and coupling members of Stargate Command.

General Hammond had not been willing to take any chances after the Marines had been affected and wanted to protect the rest of the personnel against the ones who were showcasing primitive behavior. In the meantime Doctor Fraiser was searching for a cure while Daniel Jackson was doing research in his lab. O'Neill and Captain Carter were suspiciously absent and after finding several prominent Tau'ri in compromising positions Teal'c feared the worst. It was very much unlike O'Neill or Captain Carter to derelict their duties.

The last mating couple had been taken to the infirmary by his companions and now he was on his own, which perhaps was for the best in case he would come across O'Neill and Captain Carter and they too turned out to be affected.

Teal'c had never come across a disease or people with this behavior but he was aware of the primal urges the primitives seemed to have. He had also witnessed an attraction between his two teammates, something which apparently was forbidden on this world. Therefore he thought it would be best if there would be no witnesses once he located them. Hopefully he would succeed in securing them both without requiring the aid of others.

It did not take him long to find a damaged yet closed door in the former sleeping quarter section. There did not appear to be anyone else present on this level. However, the mark on the door could easily be that of a kick as he had witnessed other personnel using the same method to break through the doors on other levels.

The door appeared to be barricaded from the inside, fueling his suspicions that at least one of the affected personnel was present in the room. Most likely two or more, considering the quarter's accommodations and its former purpose.

Securing the projectile weapon in his right hand Teal'c placed his left shoulder against the door and pushed with all his strength in the hopes of opening it. Preferably as silently as possible as not to alert the room's occupants of his arrival. He had already been attacked several times today, keeping his prim'ta occupied with restoring his injuries and he did not wish to fall victim to this disease as well because of his prim'ta's inability to keep him healthy.

The door slowly gave way as a crash sounded from its other side and suddenly the barricade was gone, allowing Teal'c entry. Steadying the still unfamiliar weapon in his hands he cautiously stepped inside, wary of the danger that went with entering a wild animal's lair. He noticed an old mattress with an occupant underneath its woolen blanket against the wall moments before he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

Teal'c was unable to use the primary function of the Tau'ri weapon before his attacker was upon him but he managed to use its butt to hit the man on his chest and strike him with his fist in the face. Once the man was thrown against the wall with a yelp and slid down to the floor Teal'c realized it was O'Neill! Another survey of the room showed there were no other occupants than the two of them and the still sleeping form on the mattress.

"I apologize, O'Neill." Teal'c leaned down next to his comrade and studied his still form. It appeared he was merely unconscious from the impact with the wall, a small bump present on the back of his head. A bruise was already forming on his chest but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

Looking around Teal'c noticed the discarded clothing but decided to check on O'Neill's companion first. As he had suspected it was Captain Carter. She, too, appeared unconscious rather than merely asleep. Similarly to O'Neill she was undressed underneath the blanket, he noted as he lifted it.

A cursory exam of the discarded clothing articles showed that those of O'Neill were still intact but those of Captain Carter were torn. Teal'c collected the different clothing items and went over to O'Neill with the man's clothes. Having dressed several Tau'ri already today it didn't take him long to help the unconscious O'Neill into his clothing. Once he was done he left the man on the floor and went back to Captain Carter.

Lifting the small pack from his back Teal'c retrieved a set of clothing from the infirmary. After finding several members of Stargate Command partly or completely undressed one of Doctor Fraiser's aids had handed him and the others the blue clothing items to dress the affected Tau'ri before bringing them to the infirmary.

Teal'c laid out the blue clothing items and pulled the blanket off his female teammate. He quickly put the oversized top on her first, covering her modesty efficiently. Just as he reached for the pants he heard a soft moan behind him.

"Oh… for crying out loud," O'Neill muttered. "What the hell happened?"

Raising an eyebrow Teal'c went over to his comrade and helped him sit up. "Do you not remember, O'Neill?"

"Oy!" Jack grimaced when he felt the jolt of pain as he touched the small bump on his head. What was the last thing he remembered? "I don't know. I think… Carter attacked me?" That was very unlikely considering what a by-the-book officer she was and he really doubted she had tried to seduce him. In the locker room of all places! No, he probably had a concussion-

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed. "It appears you are both affected similarly as Lieutenant Johnson."

"Who, me? No, that was all Carter! It was like she was nuts or something! I had to restrain her and dragged her off to the infirmary… hey, how did I get here anyway?"

"It would appear you did not reach the infirmary and instead sought sanctuary here with Captain Carter."

Jack huffed and got up to his feet. "Where's Carter?" He asked as he tried to right his clothes. For some reason they felt different than usual. He remembered hastily throwing on his shirt in the locker room once he'd spotted Carter, so maybe that was why.

"Over here," Teal'c said as he walked over to the mattress to continue his task.

"Whoa!" Jack quickly averted his gaze when he caught sight of her long, bare legs and the short hem of that blue shirt she was wearing. "What, eh, happened to her?"

"I do not know."

Well, he certainly had a sneaking suspicion! Not one he was going to share with Teal'c, though. Seeing the tranq gun on the floor he cautiously glanced at the Jaffa, trying to avoid catching another glimpse of Sama– _Carter_! Christ, what was wrong with him? Clearly something was up with the captain and yet he couldn't stop thinking about those amazing legs and what they would feel like around his hips… Shaking himself Jack cleared his throat. "Did you tranq her?"

"I did not."

"Oh," Jack whispered. "So maybe you should, before she wakes up and goes nuts again."

"Indeed, it appears she is waking now." As he reached for the pants Teal'c noticed Captain Carter began to stir! Unwilling to chance it he stepped back and used his weapon to shoot her with one of the darts from a few feet away.

Jack took in the room and then made his way to the damaged door to check out the corridors. They seemed deserted, just like when he'd dragged the captain off to the infirmary. Why couldn't he remember what had happened between then and now? Oh Christ, what if he had taken advantage of her? "Teal'c-"

"Captain Carter is decent," Teal'c interrupted him. Standing up, he easily lifted the woman in his arms. "I am unsure as to why you have reverted to your normal behavior, O'Neill. I think it is prudent you accompany us to the infirmary."

"Yeah, sure. Wait, did you tranq me?"

"I did not. I merely defended myself when you attacked me."

Rubbing his aching jaw Jack suspected the Jaffa was responsible for it. "You knocked me out?"

Teal'c walked over to the doorway to join him. "Indeed. You lost consciousness when you hit the wall."

"Maybe that's why I'm back to being me," he suggested.

"Perhaps it is merely temporary, O'Neill." Teal'c said, making his way to the infirmary. Hopefully the tranquilizer would be enough to keep Captain Carter unconscious until they reached their destination. It appeared the sedatives were more ineffective the longer one was behaving erratically.

"We'll see. Have to get Carter to the Doc first." He followed him down the hallway and up the stairs. "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson returned to his office to research this phenomenon."

Jack nodded in understanding as they reached the infirmary. Casting a sideways glance at his friends he noticed Carter was already starting to stir. "I'll take her to the doc, you go check on Daniel. Maybe he has some progress."

"Are you certain, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, go. We're already here and there's nothing we can do for her anyway," he replied as he took a step closer. Jack reached out and grabbed the captain's hands as she started trashing in Teal'c's arms and then immobilized her arms as the Jaffa let her legs drop to the floor.

"I will return shortly," Teal'c said, grabbing hold of his projectile weapon once more before turning around in search of Daniel Jackson.

"It's about time you saw a doctor, Doctor," Jack said as he tightened his hold on Carter. Surprisingly she stopped fighting and instead went limp in his arms, a soft sigh her only reaction. Taking a chance he placed his arm under her knees and lifted her in his arms, with no protest from her at all. As a matter of fact she seemed to burrow closer to his neck! Ignoring the little thrill he felt at her proximity and the feel of her against him, Jack went into the infirmary. "I need a little help here!"

A couple of orderlies immediately came over as well as Doctor Fraiser, making Carter trash and growl. Suddenly Jack was relieved from her weight as five men carried her off to a bed. He watched with concern as she started wailing and kicking as they strapped her to the bed and someone injected her with a sedative.

"Don't worry, Colonel," Fraiser said as she followed his line of sight. Turning to her staff she called out instructions. "Keep her from hurting herself until the sedatives take place."

"This pretty much what Johnson has?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'd say so, and the other members of the team. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen! Come on, take a look…"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: See Profile
> 
> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. I always appreciate feedback and/or constructive criticism or just a comment to let me know why you (don't) like it.


End file.
